The Revenge
by J. Jennings
Summary: Some old "friends" return and Jake's daughter Stacey is caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge**   
By: J. Jennings

  
  


**Chapter 1**   


My name is Stacey Berenson. The daughter of Jake Berenson, leader of the Animorphs, the only resistance Earth had against the Yeerk invasion more than twenty years ago. I live in an average town, go to an average school and make average grades. But I don't live an average life. I'm an Animorph.   
  
No you're not! Get out of my head you slug!>   
  
Shut up human!>   
  
Well, I guess my little charade is over thanks to my host. My name is actually Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six. But you may know me better as Visser One. Oh the irony of it all! Not only do I escape from that pathetic excuse for a prison, but I also capture a morph-capable host that is the descendant of Jake the Animorph. Revenge is sweet. I will have to go through my host's memories so that I may tell you how this glorious event came to be. 


	2. Stacey

**Chapter 2**

Stacey> 

  


It was another holiday with absolutely nothing to do. There was nothing worth watching on the tube so I decided to go see Darrax. He's sort of my boyfriend, if you can call a six-foot walking hedge trimmer a boyfriend. At first my sister Nicole wasn't all that psyched about me having a relationship with an alien, but she finally accepted the fact that we were going to be together no matter what. I even threatened to trap myself in Hork-Bajir morph so she would chill out. I morphed to golden eagle and flew to Yellowstone Park (or as my brother Jason calls it: Jellystone Park). Darrax was sitting in a tree eating some tree bark when I arrived.   
  
"Hey Dar," I said as I finished morphing. "Eating lunch?"   
  
"I'd ask you to join me, but you're metabolism is different from mine."   
  
"I've eaten anyway."   
  
Darrax finished his piece of bark and jumped down from his branch. "What are you doing here I thought you had school?"   
  
"Holiday. Columbus Day or something."   
  
"Glad you've come, there's a... problem. Erek the Chee is here."   
  
I didn't like the hesitation on the word "problem". If Erek was here then the news definitely wasn't good. I followed him to where Toby was and saw a boy standing next to her. But I knew the "boy" was actually a holographic projection that was disguising an android underneath. He turned and smiled.   
  
"Hey Stacey."   
  
"Erek. What's the matter?"   
  
"A spacecraft has landed in Kansas. We don't know if the occupants are friend or foe yet. Some of my people are keeping watch now," he said.   
  
"Let me guess, you want me and the others to investigate, right?"   
  
"You know the Chee are programmed for nonviolence, so if they do get hostile we have no way of stopping them."   
  
I sighed. "Okay, I'll go get them."   
  
"I'll come with you," Darrax said.   
  
I morphed golden eagle and he morphed red-tail hawk. We flew back to the city and split off into different directions to save time. I stopped at Cheyenne's house first. Her mother came to the door. 

"Oh hi Stacey," she smiled as she greeted me.   
  
"Hi Aunt Lihn. Is Cheyenne home?"   
  
"She's upstairs. Come on in."   
  
"Thanks. How's the baby doing?"   
  
"Fine. Marco's trying to feed him now if you want to see him."   
  
I went into the kitchen as Lihn went upstairs to get Cheyenne. Marco was sitting in a chair bottle-feeding the new baby. His shirt and pants looked like they had been used as target practice for a flock of condors. We're talking baby barf city.   
  
"Hi Uncle Marco."   
  
Okay, I know what you're thinking. No we're not related in any way. But my dad was such good friends with him and the others that they're like a family to all of us, so we just call them Aunt or Uncle. The only one's I'm related to are Dad's cousin Rachel and her husband Tobias, making them my second-cousins. But I like calling them Aunt Rachel and Uncle Tobias.   
  
"How you doing Stace?" he asked.   
  
"Fine," I walked over and looked down at the baby. "Hi Mark."   
  
"Wanna hold him?"   
  
"As long as you didn't shake him up."   
  
"Nah. I like you."   
  
Marco had a habit of shaking Mark after he had just ate and handing him to people he didn't like. That kid spewed like a fire hydrant too. I took him carefully in my arms. He had his dad's Hispanic skin tone and hair and his mother's Asian eyes. The name Mark was short for Marco Jr.   
  
Cheyenne came down to the kitchen. "What's up?"   
  
I gave the baby back to Marco and took her into the living room where we could have some privacy. "We need to go to Kansas," I told her.   
  
"Kansas? Why?"   
  
"Erek said a ship landed there and he doesn't know if it will be trouble. Darrax is getting Travis and Ketara. I'm going to get Michael and we'll meet back at my place."   
  
Cheyenne went back into the kitchen and hugged her parents and kissed the baby. It has become sort of a pre-battle tradition just in case some of us didn't make it back. We've had one too many close encounters with death, especially me. They knew why she was doing what she was and knew what to possibly expect.   
  
"Stacey? You bring her home safely," Lihn told me.   
  
"It's against my better judgment, but I'll do what I can do."   
  
Cheyenne punched me in the shoulder. "Thanks a lot!" 

We flew to Michael's apartment. Tobias and Rachel were sitting on the couch as Michael came to the door. I explained everything and he gave his parents a hug and kiss and told them he loved them, then we went back to my house and waited for the others. One by one they flew through my window and demorphed.   
  
"I thought I was never gonna get to leave," Travis complained. "My mom just kept hugging me. I nearly suffocated, she was squeezing me so hard."   
  
"Are there any other complaints that need to be noted? If not then let's get started."   
  
"Are you ill cause you sure are being a major bitch," Jason said.   
  
I glared at him. "Shut up or I'll tell Dad about your weekend at the lake with what's-her-name."   
  
"Her name's Lisa and nothing happened."   
  
"You can't fool eagle eyes," I said.   
  
"You spied on us?!"   
  
"If nothing happened then why are you so worried?"   
  
He let it drop, but I could hear him cursing me under his breath. I laid out the plan: we would go to Kansas and investigate the new arrival. If they were looking to cause trouble then we would run them off the planet. It seemed simple enough. I dismissed everyone and went downstairs with Jason and Nicole. Mom was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Dad was fixing the VCR. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
  
"What's this for?" he asked. I pulled away and looked at him. I didn't have to say anything, my eyes had said it all. He nodded. "Be careful."   
  
"Always," was all I said to him.   
  
I stood up and went to give my mother a hug good-bye. Hopefully it wouldn't mean good-bye. We headed towards Kansas in bird morph, stopping long enough to remorph every couple of hours. It took many hours for us to get to our final destination and by then I severely exhausted from changing shape so many times. Plus I really had to pee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   


After we had ate and rested a while we were taken to the landing site and briefed by the police chief. "We have no idea where it came from so we thought you would know." 

"Ketara what do you think?" I asked her. 

I am not certain. I've never seen this type of craft before.> 

"It's Iguadon," Darrax spoke up. "They resemble Earth reptiles like iguanas and komodo dragons. They are as tall as a full-grown Hork-Bajir and twice the size." 

"Are they dangerous?" the police chief asked. 

Darrax nodded. "Extremely. They love nothing more than carnage. I advise that we use caution when dealing with them." 

"I've called in the SWAT team for backup." 

"Put them on reserve. If we can't handle it then blow the hell out of them," I said. 

He shouted the order into his walkie-talkie. We started walking across the large field. The grass was up to my waist which would provide us with cover if we had to hide. It seemed relatively small for a transport ship. What I found cool about it was the design. It looked like a giant metal dragon. The wings, which must have been the engines, flared out to the sides. The front was in the shape of a dragon's head, the eyes were the windows to the bridge while the mouth opened into the entrance. It rested on four clawed feet. It kind of reminded me of the Ragnarok in _Final Fantasy VIII_. 

As we set out toward the ship Darrax held up one clawed hand. "Wait. Something's not right," he said as he looked around. 

Ketara was overlooking the area as well. He's right, it's too quiet. They should have guards posted to protect the ship.> 

The grass began to rustle all around us. Then they attacked. Twenty Iguadons leaped from their hiding places among the tall green blades. 

"Battle morphs!" I yelled. 

I changed to panther form, Cheyenne morphed to wolf, Jason to lion, Michael to jaguar, Nicole to white tiger, Travis to cheetah, Ketara to snow leopard, and Darrax to rhino. The first Iguadon to attack me looked like a buffed iguana, only uglier. He lashed out with his giant clawed hand, I ducked and ripped four deep gashes in his chest. They were strong. Very strong. One of them lifted Darrax over his head and threw him more than five feet. I ran over to check on him, he was breathing but one of his legs had been broken. 

I'll be fine,> he assured me, help the others.> 

I heard Cheyenne scream and saw two Iguadons tearing at her thick hide. I promised Marco and Mei I would get her home and that was what I was going to do. I let loose a shrill cry that sounded like a screaming woman and ran to her rescue, biting and slashing anything that dared to get in my way. I bit into the throat of one of her attackers and felt his body go limp. The second one received a blow to the head that would knock a hippo off its feet. 

Chey! Morph now!> I ordered. 

The fur melted and became flesh and within seconds she was human with no trace of injuries. She lay there catching her breath before she tried to morph again. 

"Thanks," she said. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "LOOK OUT!" 

I felt the massive blow on my spine and heard a disgustingly loud CRACK! My hind legs went numb and I fell to the ground. I was paralyzed. Cheyenne was wolf once more and attacking my assailant, distracting him long enough for me to demorph, heal my spine, and morph again. But I wasn't going to get the chance to get back in the fight. Cheyenne was thrown from the Iguadon's back and landed on top of Jason. He reached down and grabbed me by the arm, lifting me off the ground to where I was face-to-face with him. His breath smelled really bad too, like rotting carcasses were stuck between his teeth. 

"Someone wants to meet you," he said. 

"Get a tic-tac," I snarled. 

He put me down and proceeded to take me to the ship. I struggled and kicked, trying to get free, but his grip was too strong for me to break. He twisted my arm around behind my back so hard I thought for sure that it was going to snap in half. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate, absorbing his genetic code. I hoped he would go into the acquisition trance so I could escape but it didn't have any effect on him. 

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Help me!" 

No one could come to my aide, they were all being held at bay by the rest of the Iguadons. I was carried into a room in the ship where I was strapped down to a metal table. Weapons of all sorts were trained on me, I knew that if I tried to morph they would not even hesitate to kill me. A door opened and in walked an Iguadon that resembled a komodo dragon. His beady red eyes focused on me as his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. 

"This is not their leader!" he bellowed. 

"Sir, she was the one giving out orders," another said. 

He came closer. "There seems to be a slight resemblance. Where is Jake?" 

I jerked in surprise. "Jake? He's not here." 

"Then who's leading the Animorphs?" 

"I am." 

He looked at the Iguadon who captured me. "Was there an African female and Hispanic male with them?" 

"No sir, only an African male." 

"What about a bird? A hawk in particular?" 

"Just an Andalite and a Hork-Bajir. The rest were mere children like this one," he said. 

"What do you want with my father?" I deplored it as soon as it was out of my mouth. 

The Iguadon leader appeared aghast. "Your father you say? Well this is a surprise," he laughed viciously. "I want revenge!" 

"Revenge? Why? Who are you?" I demanded. 

"I, my dear child, am Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six." 

"And that means what to me?" 

"Perhaps the name Visser One would sound more familiar?" 

I gasped. It couldn't be! It wasn't possible. But I knew deep down it was him. He knew about my father, and now that he knew I was related to the one who had killed so many of his soldiers and ruined his plans for total enslavement, he would do anything to get revenge. Even if it meant using me to get it. 

"I see you've heard of me." 

I struggled against my restraints. "Yeerk scum!" 

"You even sound like your father," he sneered. 

"He said you were in prison." 

"The Iguadons have come to liberate me. They are some of my more powerful and intelligent allies. They just weren't aware of my demise until recently. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard and _painful_ way: Tell me where your father is." 

"Suck my ass you slime," I mocked. 

"Have it your way." 

He drew back his fist and struck the side of my head. I fell into blackness. I don't know how long I was out but I was awakened by the scuffling of a fight. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the others standing over the bodies of the Iguadons. Ketara walked over and cut my restraints off. I swooned as I climbed to my feet, my head was throbbing from the blow sustained by Visser One, especially my ear. Where was he anyway? I searched the room and found him in a corner concealed by the shadows. He approached us. I jumped between him and the others. 

"Watch out, it's Visser One!" I yelled. 

"That's right my little Animorphs. I have returned! After I dispose of you pathetic little twerps, I'm going to personally hunt down your families and TEAR THEM APART!" 

Not if I have anything to do with it,> Ketara stepped past me. You killed my uncle, Elfangor. Now I shall finish what my father, Prince Aximili, started.> 

Her tail lurched forward and the vissser's head came to rest at my feet. I cringed at the gory sight and kicked it to the other side of the room. Visser One was no more. Dad would love to hear about this. 

Indeed he would,> a voice said. 

Who was that? 

"Are you okay Sis?" Nicole asked. 

"Fine. Thanks for saving my ass," I said. 

Wait... I didn't say anything! My mouth spoke on it's own. But how? 

Still haven't figured it out?> the voice said again. While you were unconscious I took the liberty of making you my new host. I must say, your body will prove to be quite effective.> 

It hit me in an abrupt wave of terror. He was in my head! That slimy worm was inside my head! I wanted to warn the others but the words never reached my lips. He had me in his complete control. 

That's it,> he hissed, surrender.> 

No! I won't give in! I refuse to!> I yelled. 

Then you will watch your friends and family suffer great pain and anguish. How would you like to see your mother and sister raped and beaten while your brother and father get tortured relentlessly? I might even serve your lover Hork-Bajir and Andalite friend to them as their only source of nutrition.> 

You leave them alone!> 

Then do as I say without renitence and no harm will come to any of them but-> 

Alright! I'll do what you want! Just _please_ don't hurt them.> 

You have my word.> 

I didn't believe him. I knew he would go after them and do worse things than what he said. But what could I do? He controlled an Andalite for many years, a human would be no match for him. But that didn't mean I would give in completely. I could still annoy him with my thoughts. I cried in my mind and in my heart, for I had betrayed my friends, family, and the world. I was now public enemy number one. Visser One kept his composure up surprisingly well. He sounded and acted just like I normally would. I felt him search through my memories as we rode home. The SWAT team had impounded the ship and captured the remaining Iguadons. 

Then I had a thought. Yeerks can't survive more than three days without visiting the pool to regenerate.> I thought at that moment I had him. I was wrong. 

I've already taken care of that minor problem,> he said. My natural body was injected with a genetic supplement of Kandrona rays when I was released. I am now independent of the Yeerk pool.> 

No! DAMMIT!> 

It was almost sunrise by the time we arrived home. I was mentally exhausted and just wanted to go into a coma for about six months. Dad was in the living room after he heard us come inside. Visser One must have been smiling outwardly because Dad asked why I was so happy. 

The grin faded. "You remember Visser One right?" 

"Wish I could forget," Dad sighed. 

"That ship came here to free him-" 

"He's loose?!" 

"Dad, you didn't let me finish." 

"Sorry." 

Visser One resumed. "They did manage to free him and he took one of them his host. He said that he was going to kill you for what you've done and then he lost his head." 

"He's dead?" 

"Dead as a doornail." 

"Thank God! I'll call everyone tomorrow and deliver the good news." He started down the hallway but stopped and turned. "I'm glad you're all okay. Get some sleep." 

Visser One took me to my room and laid me down on my bed where I pretended to be asleep. I think I actually fell asleep because he mocked my dreams. Especially the ones of me and Darrax swinging through the trees together. He also showed me pictures of the things he had planned for his nemeses: the past and present Animorphs. He showed Jason being stretched on a torture rack as my dad was beaten almost to the point of being dead. My mom and sister, I don't even want to describe what was being done to them. I felt someone shaking my leg. My eyes focused on my father's face. Visser One hissed silently. 

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" 

"Why didn't you tell me you were captured?" he asked. 

"What? Who told you that?" 

"Jason said you were strapped down to a table and unconscious when they finally found you." 

"Sorry. I didn't want you to spaz out," Visser One told him. 

He was good. He had my father wrapped around his/my little finger. He would wait to make his move. And I would only be able to sit and watch it happen. 

"What I don't get is, he had you unconscious and knew you were morph-capable, why didn't he make you his host?" 

_Yes! That's it Dad, get suspicious_, I thought. 

It won't do any good.> Visser One laughed. 

"I think it'd be best if you stayed home for the next few days so I can keep an eye on you." 

"Fine with me as long as I get to miss school." 

It was around nine that next morning. Visser One/I sat on the couch watching TV while Aunt Rachel and Aunt Cassie kept watch. Visser One was playing his part to absolute perfection, they were beginning to have doubts about me being a Controller, let alone Visser One. Noon came and they began to fix lunch. 

"Hungry Stacey?" Rachel asked. 

"Starving," I said. 

"Get over here and sit down." 

I went to the kitchen bar to sit. Rachel looked at me warily as if she were trying to see past my eyes. 

"Aunt Rachel, I know that you wouldn't hesitate about morphing to grizzly and ripping my head off if I so much as think of trying anything stupid. If I were a Controller of course." 

"True. But I'd be taking a huge risk of having my ear bitched off by your father because his daughter's dead for sneezing the wrong way." 

I see she hasn't changed,> Visser One said. Didn't she get killed in battle?> 

Why don't you check my memory? You've been doing that since yesterday.> 

He thumbed through my mind like a book until he came to where we went back in time to save Rachel and Tom using the Time Matrix. 

So it was you? But now I know the location of the Time Matrix as well.> 

You think you do.> 

What do you mean by that?> 

After we buried it in the Sahara we returned home and called some military officials and gave them the coordinates. They were to excavate it and bury it in a new location. They had strict orders not to tell anyone.> 

You are clever... for a human.> 

After I/He ate a sandwich I played some video games. When I/he got bored with that he pretended to read a book. A few hours later Dad came home from work and Jason and Nicole came home from school. Dad stood behind the counter across from Rachel and Cassie. 

"How's she been?" he asked. 

"Not a bit of trouble," Cassie said. 

"Are you sure about this Jake?" Rachel asked. 

"Yes. It won't hurt to make sure." 

Soon Animorph, your time will come. I guarantee it.> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   


The next few days came and went fast. Dad rotated shifts with Marco, Tobias, Cassie and Rachel. When they saw that no Yeerk had crawled out of my skull I was released.   
  
Foolish humans,> Visser One laughed.   
  
Visser One put his plan into effect that day. He would go back to Kansas and steal the ship and free the Iguadon prisoners. He would then return to the Yeerk homeworld and gather his forces to enslave Earth. He morphed and flew until he reached his destination. He demorphed and proceeded to the front gates where two guards stood watch. They placed their hands on their guns, preparing to draw them if I posed any threat. I stopped walking and stood still, holding my hands out beside me as one of them approached.   
  
"This is a restricted area. No unauthorized persons allowed," he said. "State your name and your business here."   
  
"Stacey Berenson. I'd like to talk to your superior about the alien craft that is being held here."   
  
He went inside the guard shack and picked up a phone while the other guard watched me. "I know you from somewhere," said the other guard. "You're one of those Animorphs."   
  
"Correct," Visser One acknowledged.   
  
"You look kinda like Jake. Are you related?"   
  
"He's my father."   
  
"I still remember the war. I was a Controller when I was your age. But thanks to your dad and his friends I got my freedom back."   
  
The visser had begun togrow intolerant. Just make conversation,> I told him. Unless you want to go ahead and blow your cover this early?>   
  
"Can I have your autograph for my son. He's got a big crush on you. He has a collection of newspaper clippings with your picture." I signed my name on a dollar bill and handed it to him. "Thanks. The world needs more people like you in it. We need to be united more than anything today."   
  
"And united we shall be. For this is only the beginning of a brand new era," Visser One said with a smile. 

A couple of minutes later the first guard came out and led me to his commanding officer's office. A man, probably in his mid-thirties, sat behind a desk going through piles of paperwork. He motioned for me to have a seat and dismissed the guard.   
  
"Miss Berenson, I am Admiral Johnson, what brings you here?"   
  
"I believe the spacecraft in your custody is part of a future Yeerk conspiracy."   
  
"I thought they surrendered," the admiral stated.   
  
"They did, but a few managed to evade capture."   
  
"So you think they have come to invade the planet again?"   
  
"It's a possibility. However, I won't be sure until I have a closer look at the ship," I said.   
  
He escorted me to a hangar. The soldiers on patrol opened the doors and let us pass. The ship sat idly in the gigantic room. I could see a few more details than before. The weapons were concealed in the nose above the mouth. It was a metallic green with the wings colored gold. The claws on the feet that were the landing gear were jet black. And the teeth in its mouth were polished ivory. It was the perfect fighting machine for what Visser One needed to do.   
  
"I'd like to take a look around," Visser One said.   
  
He called for one of the soldiers and together we I made our way on board. Visser One was contemplating as to how he could get the ship without ending his charade as me. Then he discovered that I had acquired the Iguadon who had taken me prisoner. He told the soldier to continue searching the bridge while he went and checked the hallway. He waited a minute before he let loose a shrill scream that would make the man come see what had happened to me. By then I was already morphed. The soldier drew his weapon and prepared to fire. Visser One whipped his thick muscular tail around, knocking the gun from his hand.   
  
"Where's the girl?" he demanded.   
  
"She's already been dealt with, as you soon will be."   
  
He lunged for me in an effort to apprehend the monster. Visser One effortlessly threw him to the side and pressed the button to start the engines. He yelled into his walkie-talkie that one of the aliens had evaded capture, killed the girl and was attempting to steal the ship. He was ordered to get the hell out of there. He ran as the ship began to rise and leapt out of the hatch. Visser One closed the mouth and activated the accelerator. The ship stood up on its hind legs and tore the roof off with its front claws, then spread its wings and took flight. The Iguadons that were caught had been taken to a prison that was specially designed for aliens to be incarcerated. A laser beam shot out of the nose and cut the roof off of the building. A tractor beam was aimed into the cell and they were brought aboard then Visser One set the coordinates for the Yeerk homeworld. The blackness of space turned white as we were launched into an interstellar warp. The ship was surprisingly fast, faster than any other ship I have been on. One hour later the Yeerk planet came into sight. It was a desolate planet with no trees, plants, or animals except for some lopsided monkeys the visser called Gedds. Visser One went before what he called the Council of Thirteen.   
  
"As you can see, I have acquired a new host that is not only capable of morphing, but the child of Jake the terrorist. I have come before you to seek your approval for gathering another army to take to Earth and end the resistance forever!"   
  
One of the council members with a Gedd host spoke next. "You have failed many times to end the resistance before. What makes you think you can do so now?"   
  
"I know who they are and how to find them. I can use this host to lay my trap. Plus I have come up with a formula that can enable a Yeerk to survive without the Kandrona. Those that go with me will receive it."   
  
All of the members of the council were shocked at the news. They adjourned to reach an agreement. Ten minutes later they returned with their decision.   
  
"We've decided to grant your recourse. Shipment tanks are being loaded onto your ship as we speak. However, if you should fail again you will be executed. Very. Slowly."   
  
"Understood," Visser One bowed and headed back to the ship.   
  
Fifty or more large tanks full of Yeerks sat in the cargo hold. There had to have been thousands in each tank. Once loading was complete we went back to Earth. Visser One hid the ship within the mountains outside the city and ordered his troops to remain there until he said the time was right. He took a small canister and after injecting the Yeerks with the supplement placed them inside and tightened the lid. I held it in my talons as he flew back to my house. My window was open so he could get in undetected. He demorphed and hid the canister in the back of my desk drawer where no one would find it easily. It was almost time for me to go to school. He changed my clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. Before he left he got an Altoids tin box and put about six Yeerks inside and placed the box in my coat pocket. In school he saw Ms. Chapman, the principal. Her father was the principal when my dad was in school and she was friends with my Aunt Rachel.   
  
"Hi Ms. Chapman, how's your dad?" He asked her.   
  
"Not good I'm afraid, he's in the hospital from a massive heart attack," she said. "The doctor said he has a good chance of recovering though."   
  
"That's nice. Maybe I'll go by and see him later." 

"I bet he'd like that."   
  
Not as much as I will,> the visser laughed.   
  
I was sitting in anatomy class dissecting a frog (I hated that part of class). Visser One told the teacher I was going to be sick at my stomach. She told me to get my stuff and go see the nurse. I snatched up my bag and left. He didn't go see the nurse though, after putting my bag in my locker he went to the girl's bathroom and climbed out the window. He morphed to eagle, flew to the hospital and demorphed in an alley.   
  
"I'm looking for a patient named Chapman."   
  
"Room three-fifteen," the nurse said.   
  
He made his way down the hall until he came to the room. He went in and locked the door behind him. Chapman was asleep. Machines beeped as they monitored his heart rate and breathing. He was about sixty to seventy years old. Too old to worry with. Visser One eased over to the end of the bed then slapped Chapman's foot hard, causing the heart monitor's line to jump as he was startled awake. He looked around to see who had done it and saw me.   
  
"Stacey? You nearly scared me half to death," he said.   
  
Visser One flounced to his side, a malicious grin on his face. "Iniss Two-Two-Six, if I recall correctly. You abandoned your people in their time of need, betrayed me as well."   
  
"What are you talking-?" then he realized. "No. NO!"   
  
"That's right Chapman. I'm back."   
  
"I won't let you take me again."   
  
"I don't want you! You're nothing but a shriveled up geriatric, I have no need for you. But your daughter on the other hand is a lot younger. I let her go the last time, I won't be as benign this time."   
  
"You stay away from her! Or I'll-"   
  
Visser One leaned over and glared into his eyes. "Or you'll what? Gum me to death?"   
  
Visser One laughed then pulled out a syringe filled with bleach and ammonia and injected the contents into Chapman's bloodstream. Ammonia and bleach combined creates a very toxic gas that is extremely fatal if inhaled, I couldn't and didn't want to imagine what it was doing to his insides. Chapman's body began convulsing violently from muscle spasms as his breath became erratically sporadic. Visser One ran out into the hall and got one of the doctors making rounds. He rushed in to check his vitals as Visser One locked the door and approached him from behind. He picked up the telephone and hit the doctor on the side of the head. He fell to the floor dazed as Visser One took a Yeerk from the tin and placed it near the ear canal. I watched as it squished its body through the opening, heading for the brain. A moment later he stood up and rubbed his ear.   
  
"Welcome brother," Visser One said.   
  
"Thank you visser."   
  
He was ordered to call Melissa Chapman and say she needed to be here soon, that her father was having "complications". Half an hour later she bolted into the waiting room. I sat there with false tears rolling down my cheeks.   
  
"What happened?" she asked, ignoring the fact that I wasn't in school.   
  
"I don't know... I... I was talking to him... and then he... started having problems... breathing," I sobbed fakely.   
  
The doctor came in to deliver the bad news. Ms. Chapman sat down and prepared for the worst as he closed the shades on the windows.   
  
"Ms. Chapman, I'm afraid your father had another attack. It was much worse than the first. There was nothing we could do to save him."   
  
Ms. Chapman held her face in her hands and cried, her father was dead. But when she looked up again she found the two of us standing before her with a dangerous look in our eyes.   
  
"Grab her," the visser ordered.   
  
The doctor held her face-down on the floor as another Yeerk was prepared for infestation. She tried to fight free as she felt the slug inch towards her ear. Then she lay still as it gained control of her mind and body. She stood and saluted me. Visser One laughed. He would carry out the rest of his plan next. Ms. Chapman's Yeerk drove me to her house where she gave me a pistol, then we went my Uncle Tom's house. He had been a Controller before and Visser One knew he would not cooperate. So he was made one at gun point. After we found an old building we took a large van and went to retrieve our next victims. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**   


We arrived at Rachel and Tobias's home first. Tobias was in the den watching TV. Rachel answered the door.   
  
"Hi Melissa. What a pleasant surprise," she said.   
  
"If only it were pleasant," Melissa said. "I just came from the hospital, my father passed away."   
  
"I'm terribly sorry. My condolences," Rachel looked at me. "Does Jake know you're not in school?"   
  
"He will."   
  
Rachel invited us in. I stood against the wall while Melissa sat on the couch next to her. Visser One was ready to make his move now. Tobias got up and walked past me to the kitchen.   
  
"If it isn't the bastard son of Elfangor," he sneered.   
  
Tobias stopped and turned. "What did you say?"   
  
"Your father was foolish to think that he could trust the fate of the world in the hands of a bunch of children."   
  
"What has gotten into you Stacey?" he asked.   
  
"I have. Take them!"   
  
Tom burst through the front door and grabbed Tobias. Rachel jumped to her feet and started to morph. Visser One took out the pistol and pressed it against Tobias's head.   
  
"Go ahead Rachel. Morph. But you'll have to repaint your walls after I've blown his brain matter everywhere."   
  
She reverted to human. Melissa shoved her down into a chair as Tobias was handcuffed. Visser One strode over behind Rachel and squeezed her shoulder so tight that I could feel the clavicle begin to crack.   
  
"Yeerk," she snorted.   
  
"I prefer to be called Visser One," he told her.   
  
"But we held you for over three days. There's no way-"   
  
"I no longer need the Kandrona. I'm immune. Do you have any idea how many Yeerks would just love to get inside that pretty little head of yours?" He snatched her head to the side and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo and perfume as he leaned close to her ear. "I know I would." He kissed her on the neck then slapped her face. "Get them out of here." 

Melissa took her by the arm and escorted her out to the van where an anti-morph collar was placed around her neck. Next would be Cassie, then Marco. Visser One made sure that their homes were trashed as a call sign. Our last stop was my dad's house. He was in his office down in the basement going over some of his patients' medical files. He looked upset that I had skipped school until Visser One pulled out the gun and pointed it at his chest. Melissa put the cuffs on him as Tom placed the anti-morph collar around his neck.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!"   
  
"You'll soon see Animorph," Visser One smirked. "Put him in the van."   
  
As he was shoved in the back of the van my mom pulled into the driveway. Visser One of course didn't want any witnesses. Tom and Melissa moved in to seize her.   
  
"Shannon run!"   
  
She put the car into reverse and began to back out. Visser One aimed the gun at the front of the car and fired. The bullet pierced the altenator and the car died. He walked over and held the gun to her head. "Get out," he ordered.   
  
Don't drag my mother into this! She isn't the one you're after,> I pleaded. You said you'd leave her alone if I cooperated.>   
  
And you believed me? Hah! You are just as feeble-minded as your father.>   
  
I was mad now. I knew what his true intention was and I wouldn't sit back and watch it happen. I refused to. My hand began to tremble as I fought to regain control of my body. The gun began to lower, then I dropped to my knees screaming in agony, clutching my head as I struggled for every breath I could get. If he was going to be inside my head he was going to have his work cut out for him. I could hear my father shouting for me to fight him.   
  
Give it up human. You can't win.>   
  
I was sweating by the time he regained control, but he knew I could resist him when I wanted to. I was a lot stronger than he expected me to be. My mother was thrown into the back of the van with my dad and the others. All of their homes had been ransacked so that when Jason and the rest of them got home they would know that something had happened to them. They were taken to the abandoned building and locked in a room until Visser One decided to deal with them personally. 


	6. Visser One

**Chapter 6**   


Visser One> 

  


I was enjoying myself rather profusely even though the stupid human who was my host kept begging for her parents to be released. She believes she can fight me. I am Visser One! I controlled an Andalite war-prince long before her, she was no different. There was some resistance at first, but he came to accept the fact that I was in charge. It was only a matter of time before she would realize it too. I called for the Animorph named Rachel. She would be the first to experience pain. She was shoved into the room before me with her hands tied behind her back.   
  
I knelt so I could see her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this," I told her.   
  
She spat in my face. I stood and wiped the saliva away from my eye. I really was going to enjoy this to its full potential. I punched her in the face repeatedly making her bruise and bleed. My host cried out, cursing me, but I ignored her. I threw her against the wall then began kicking her in the ribs and stomach until she could no longer breathe easily. She couldn't morph to repair the injuries thanks to my new toys. Anti-morph collars are a device that prevents anyone whose DNA is programmed into it from morphing. Rachel was coughing up blood when I grew tired of her. I had her returned to the confinement and the next one was brought in. This time it was Tobias.   
  
"Too bad I don't have an Antarean Bogg morph available. I'd kill you just like I killed Elfangor."   
  
"You son of a-!" he lunged for me.   
  
"Come on Tobias. Let me see what you've got!" I challenged. "Oh I forgot... you're a nothlit, you can't morph."   
  
I beat him across the back and face with a steel pipe. Blood poured from the gash above his swollen right eye. His nose was broken and jaw fractured. When I was through with him I went on to Cassie then Marco. Finally I came to Jake. His would be four times worse. I started out with beating him to a pulp, then I dislocated every joint possible. Afterwards, I broke his fingers and toes one at time. Then I broke both his arms and legs in at least four different places (actually, I lost count). I placed a large wooden block between his feet and shattered his ankles and knees with a sledgehammer. I even used a pair of pliers to pull all of his teeth out. It was wonderful hearing his screams of pain and seeing the tears in his eyes as I broke every one of his ribs. Now that I was satisfied I would go to the next part of my plan: enslave their children. I morphed to golden eagle and flew back to my host's home where I found her siblings searching for their missing mother and father.   
  
"What happened?" I asked, playing my part.   
  
"Mom and Dad are missing and the house is a mess," the one called Jason said. "Where the hell were you? You weren't in school."   
  
"I wasn't feeling good."   
  
"So you just decided to go flying?"   
  
"Up yours! I have a lot on my mind," I said truthfully.   
  
Nicole changed the subject before I decided to morph and rip him to pieces. "Do you think someone might have kidnapped Mom and Dad?"   
  
"Maybe someone broke in after they went to town."   
  
"But Mom's car is still here and there's a bullet hole in the hood."   
  
Just then Travis, Michael, and Cheyenne landed and demorphed. They obviously arrived at their homes and found the same scene. Worry was upon each of their faces.   
  
"You guys too?" Cheyenne asked.   
  
"What do you mean 'you guys too'?" I asked.   
  
"Our houses are the same way," Michael said.   
  
It was now or never. "I'll get Darrax. Cheyenne get Ketara. We'll meet in the park."   
  
I morphed to eagle and headed to the Hork-Bajir colony. Once I had taken over the other Animorphs they would be the next thing on my infestation list. I easily found the one named Darrax, he was sitting in his favorite tree looking out over the park. I told him about the miss-ing parents, then without him knowing, acquired his DNA. We flew to the rendezvous point and went over the plan to find our missing loved ones. The Andalite war-princess was there as well. I acquired her too.   
  
"Where do we begin?" Travis wondered.   
  
"There are many old buildings around the area. We should start there," I suggested.   
  
They agreed. We soared above the rooftops of the city looking for anything that appeared to be out of place. After searching two buildings and one warehouse we came to the one where they were being held captive. I sent a private message to my troops. 

We're here. I want them blindfolded and silenced.> After we were in our original bodies we snuck around to a low window and climbed through. "Everyone stay alert," I said. "It could be a trap." 

They nodded in unison and stealthily walked along the empty halls, checking every room we came to. The Andalite's stalk eyes kept constantly scanning the area for any possible threat. Little did she know that the true threat was among them. I decided to acquire her again just in case I had to use an Andalite as a disguise. As we entered the room where the trap was to be sprung I held up my hand and signaled for them to wait. I held a finger to my lips and slowly eased the door open. There it was, the most beautiful picture I could ever have imagined, all the Animorphs completely helpless and at my disposal. They each went to their own parent and removed their blindfolds. I had gone earlier and retrieved the Iguadons for the attack. I waved my hand and they prepared to descend from the shadows and tear their opponents to shreds. Michael removed the tape from his mother's lips.   
  
"It's Visser One! Stacey's Visser One!" Rachel yelled.   
  
Seven heads turned to look at me. I shrugged. "I guess playtime's over. KILL THEM!"   
  
The Iguadons jumped down from the rafters and surrounded the Animorphs on all sides. It was amazing how fast they could morph, within the blink of an eye they had assumed their battle morphs and attacked. I had them severely outnumbered. They would be mine in a matter of minutes. The Andalite leaped over the brawl and landed in front of me. Her tail was twitching with rage. I began my new morph, it would be quite impressive. Blades sprouted from my forehead, elbows, wrists, and the back of my legs. Another set of bladed legs shot out of my hips and both sets ended in the clawed Hork-Bajir feet. A sixth finger grew on my hands and each finger grew a sharp claw. The Andalite stalk eyes appeared at the top of my now Hork-Bajir head. My flesh turned greenish brown and became leathery as my spine elongated to form the Andalite/Hork-Bajir tail with the four Hork-Bajir blades and the one deadly Andalite blade on the tip. I was fast and powerful. And _very_ deadly.   
  
Take your best shot Yeerk,> she spat.   
  
My pleasure.>   
  
I slashed her across the chest twice, leaving multiple wounds. I stood on my hind legs and kicked her with my forelegs. She sailed across the room and hit the wall. The Hork-Bajir came at me next, I took him down with little effort. The Andalite was on her feet once more, but instead of attacking me again, she freed the other Animorphs.   
  
You must morph!> 

"We can't!" yelled Cassie. "These collars supress our powers."   
  
Her tail flashed and the collars fell to the floor. Jake remained in his chair, he was in far too much pain to move. Ketara went over and arched her tail.   
  
Hold still Master Jake.>   
  
FWAP!   
  
His collar fell to his lap. They began morphing to their various battle morphs: grizzly, tiger, wolf, gorilla. The only one who remained human was Tobias. They charged the Iguadons and began to kill them one by one. Rachel's grizzly morph approached me.   
  
You're dead slug.> She raised up and drew back one massive paw.   
  
Noooo!> Jake yelled and tackled Rachel.   
  
Rachel stood up and faced him, enraged. What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!>   
  
She may be Visser One now, but she's still my daughter and I will not let you kill her. I don't give a damn if I'm making a mistake.>   
  
She stormed off to join the rest of the battle. Jake stared at me with his tiger eyes.   


Let me talk to him,> Stacey pleaded. It's a small request.>   
  
Make it short,> I said. Then to Jake I said: I have someone here who would like to speak with you.>   
  
I returned to my human figure and stood before him, then released control over my host. She collapsed to the floor. Jake demorphed and cradled her head in his arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she spoke. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known it would happen," he said.   
  
"Kill me Dad. Kill me now, I'm begging you. Please, if you love me, end my suffering."   
  
"No. I'll find a way."   
  
"How? There's no way to stop him, what are you going to do?"   
  
"There's always a way. Don't give up whatever you do. Don't listen to anything he tells you."   
  
"He has Tom and Melissa," she said.   
  
"I know. He'll pay for it too. You hear that Yeerk?"   
  
"Loud and clear," I said. I had taken control once more.   
  
My hand shot up and closed around his throat. I squeezed until he began to turn purple. He would die before I ever would, even if I had to use my bare hands to do it. Jake's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he became weak from the lack of oxygen. He was almost dead when a ham-sized hand grabbed me by the shoulder.   
  
Leave him alone,> said Marco. 

He flung me to the other side of the room and carried Jake to safety. I held my side as I stood up. That ape had broken my ribs! I had one more little surprise in store for them. I signaled for Tom to retrieve it. The battle ceased as the sounds of a baby crying filled the air. I took the child and morphed my hand to Hork-Bajir, holding my wrist blades up to his throat.   
  
Mark!> Marco and Cheyenne cried.   
  
"Demorph or I'll kill him! All of you!"   
  
They submitted to my demands and returned to their natural bodies. I knew that Marco would sacrifice himself to save his child, so I made a proposition. "Surrender and become hosts, or watch as your child and wife die by my hand."   
  
"Where's my wife?!" Marco demanded.   
  
I pointed out a window. I had her, along with Jake's wife trapped in a net that was dangling over a pit filled with sharp, rusty pieces of scrap metal and giant shards of glass. Melissa was operating the crane that suspended them above it. All I had to do was give a signal and they would fall to their deaths. Anger filled Marco's face as I marveled at my long-awaited victory. Then I saw the eagle strike. Melissa thrashed wildly as it tore at her scalp with it's talons. I noticed then that Rachel was gone.   
  
"ROOOARR!"   
  
I turned in time to see the tiger leap on top of me. The baby was snatched from me by his father before I hit the ground. I slammed my fist down on Jake's snout and pulled myself free. I was about to morph my Andalite/Hork-Bajir morph when Darrax bounded up to me.   
  
"Sorry Stacey," he said grimmly and drove his wrist blades deep into my chest.   
  
My heart and left lung had been pierced and I began bleeding to death. I felt weak. Too weak to maintain control over my host. She took his clawed hand in hers and squeezed as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.   
  
"Forgive... me," she whispered, raising her hand to touch his face as she faded into the blackness of death.   
  
I opened my eyes and found that I was standing within a black space. I tried to figure out where I was but had no clue. I looked up and saw a huge red eye peering down at me. It was attached to a mechanical body which sat upon a throne.   
  
"Visser One. At last we meet," the eye said. "I am Crayak."   
  
"What do you want with me?" I demanded.   
  
"To help you get your revenge. And mine."   
  
"What do you mean yours?" 

"I despise Jake more than you do. I have tried countless times to get him to join me. Rachel's death was part of my doing until the Ellimist put the idea into your host's head to use the Time Matrix and save her. He broke the rules of the game."   
  
"Game?"   
  
"The Ellimist and I play a game that decides the fate of the universe."   
  
"And exactly how are you going to help me achieve my goal?"   
  
"As you know your host is dead. I can return you and let you continue in your plans for total domination. There is also one more who wants to destroy Jake and Rachel as badly as the both of us. His name... is David." 


	7. David

**Chapter 7**   


David> 

  


I don't know what happened, but one minute I was about to be a hawk's lunch and the next I'm surrounded in blackness and human. I looked around and saw a girl about my age next to me. Then I saw him. I never forgot the large red eye and the way it seemed to stare straight into my soul. Crayak.   
  
"Hello David," Crayak said. "I brought you here to have another chance at revenge."   
  
"How?" I asked.   
  
"I'd like you to meet Visser One. Formerly known as Visser Three."   
  
I looked at the girl. She was remarkably attractive, short brown hair and dark eyes. There was a familiarity about her that I couldn't quite place. But the thing that now resided in her head was another I wanted to kill. He had taken my family away from me and made them Controllers. I wanted so badly to rip him out of her skull I could barely conceal my rage. But to have another shot at Jake and Rachel, I would be more than happy to team up with a slug. Especially to get back at Rachel.   
  
"All right," I said.   
  
"Very good. When you return your powers will be restored."   
  
"One question: who's the girl?"   
  
"My host body has a special connection to Jake, the one you seek," Visser One said. "I not only will give you a chance to destroy him, but the rest of the Animorphs as well."   
  
This was getting better by the minute. Every one of the Animorphs? I think I was really beginning to like Visser One. But I knew there had to be a fine print hidden somewhere within this verbal contract.   
  
"What's the catch?" I asked him. 

"You must help me enslave the planet. And after we are through with the human race we'll take over the Andalite homeworld. If you prove yourself worthy, I will make you the first human visser. Maybe Visser Two if I am impressed enough."   
  
How could I resist temptation like that? Visser One and I formed an alliance that would not only mean the end of the Animorphs, but total and complete planetary enslavement. And I would rule next to Visser One. But wait... that would only make me second best. I had to get rid of him as well. Crayak waved his hand and the two of us were sent back in the midst of a fight between the Animorphs and a band of giant lizards. I morphed to lion and saught out my first target. I found him standing over a lizard's dead body. A Siberian tiger. Jake. I ran over and knocked him to the floor.   
  
Hello Jake. Remember me?>   
  
David?! You can't still be alive!>   
  
An old friend of yours named Crayak brought me back.>   
  
I opened my jaws and clamped down on his throat, about to rip out his jugular when another lion attacked me. We tumbled over each other and stood at a face-off.   
  
Back off you freak!>   
  
I'll tear you apart,> I snarled.   
  
Bring it on,> he said.   
  
We were now locked in a fight to the death. Lion to lion. Biting and clawing, trying to destroy one another. I was not about to be beaten by the enemy. I lashed out and drew blood on his face, he ducked and bit my left leg. I roared in pain and bit down on his shoulder. Jake leaped, landed on my back and began to maul me with all four paws. I had been weakened, I left to demorph and repair the wounds inflicted upon me before I continued. One of the giant lizards fell wounded at my feet. I reached down and absorbed his DNA. I began to morph. I grew to a towering height as my skin turned leathery and green. My spine shot outward and formed the thick muscular tail. I could see in thermal vision as my eyes became less human. The creature only had two instincts: hunt and kill. And that I would do. I bounded back out where everything was happening. There were only eight lizardmen left, Jake was ripping the throat out of one while Marco pulled another's arm completely off of it's body. Rachel landed a blow to a third's head, crushing its skull. I had her targeted, her body glowed bright red from the immense heat she put out. I crouched, gathering strength in my legs, and leapt.   
  
"RaaaaaHH!" I belowed as I landed atop her.   
  
Get off me you creep!>   
  
Not a chance. I'll get you for what you did to me,> I said. 

David?>   
  
Good, you remember me. Now think of me as the person who's going to kill you.>   
  
I sank my razor-sharp fangs into her paw and injected poison into her bloodstream. She swung and knocked me over, as she stood she staggered about as the venom took its toll on her nervous system. She began to demorph before she became totally incompacitated. When she was human I noticed that she seemed older than I remembered her being. A lot older.   
  
_What the hell is going on here?_ I thought to myself.   
  
All of Visser One's soldiers were lying on the floor either dead or dying. The Animorphs surrounded him and began to close in.   
  
It's over visser. You've lost,> Jake said. Release my daughter.>   
  
_His daughter? Visser One's host is Jake's daughter?!_   
  
I leapt and stood beside the visser, preparing to fend off another attack when the visser gave an order I didn't think he ever would give. "Retreat!" he/she yelled.   
  
We ran away from that building, away from certain death. Two golden eagles flew to the mountains where Visser One's ship was hidden. As soon as I was human I questioned the visser to clear up the confusion as to why the Animorphs were much older. But what I mainly wanted to know was who the kids with them were.   
  
"You're twenty years in the future," Visser One explained. "The Animorphs have matured and now have families of their own."   
  
"But I just saw Rachel a few hours ago and she was my age," I said.   
  
"You saw the past Rachel. Crayak brought you to the future to help me invade Earth."   
  
"What happened the first time? You guys get your asses whipped?"   
  
"My men surrendered. Thus betraying me in the process. I was tried and imprisoned for the past twenty years and to be quite honest I am _very_ pissed off!"   
  
"Why should I help you? You took my family away and made them slaves! Give me one good reason as to why I should help you at all."   
  
"Because!" he yelled. "Jake didn't do a damned thing to save your parents. He and his little 'army' were right there in front of them and they didn't bother to lift a finger. Why? Because you had the morphing cube, not your parents. That's why."   
  
I gave it some thought. It was true that they didn't try to save my mom and dad, even though they were there. Instead, they came for me. And all because I possessed that stupid blue box that they just had to get their hands on at any cost. Even if it meant the freedom of two people who were of importance to me. Visser One was right. 

"Okay, I'll help. But only if you let me remain uninfested," I told him.   
  
"Agreed."   
  
We shook hands and began to formulate a new plan. After several disagreements we came up with an idea. If Visser One couldn't harm Jake physically, he would do it emotionally. He would take action tomorrow once we had gone over everything and made sure it was going to fall in place properly. I slept that night on a cot that had been provided in a room for me. I dreamt of how my life was before the Animorphs ever came into the picture. My parents and I would go out to a movie on the weekends and have barbecues on the holidays. One time we went on a road trip across the country during the summer. I had so much fun. Then they came along and took all of that from me. I hated everything about them, their powers, rules, and endless mission to save the world and all of humanity. I couldn't handle being bossed around by Jake, being insulted by Marco, and being threatened by Rachel. Tobias? I just plain didn't like him, that freak. Ax was too weird for me to deal with. The only one that treated me like a person and stood up for me, cared for me, was Cassie. I had no grudges against her, that is until I discovered she was the one who came up with the idea of making me a _nothlit_. I had another dream, one of me laughing victoriously as I watch my enemies receive the kind of justice they deserved. With those lovely thoughts in my head, I drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Visser One

**Chapter 8**

Visser One>   
  
I awoke the next day and went to the meeting room to go over my plan a few more times to make sure everything was just right before I was to initiate a course of action. I had spent the entire night viewing my host's dreams (some rather odd ones) and discovered some of her worst fears. I decided to make those nightmares a reality. I morphed my bird of prey form and flew to the city where I circled above Jake's home. Finally he came out the front door.   
  
"I'm going out for a while, be back later!" he called.   
  
I saw his other daughter waving as he pulled away. I turned and headed towards the woods where I demorphed. I hid a Dracon beam I had taken a from the ship in some bushes then flew back to the city. As I arrived back at Jake's house his wife was arriving in a new vehicle they had rented while the other was being repaired from the incident the day before. I landed behind the house and assumed my human shape then morphed the Andalite female that I acquired. I quickly rounded the corner and skidded to a stop before her.   
  
Queen Shannon! You must come quickly, Master Jake is hurt!> 

"What? Hurt how? Where?" she asked.   
  
In the woods. He and I were discussing ways to help your daughter, when he fell into a deep pit. I think he may have some cranial damage along with a broken ankle. Get on my back, I will take you to where he is.>   
  
She hopped onto my back and wrapped her arms around my waist. I galloped along the streets and into the woods until I came to where I said her husband lay. She jumped down and began to search the area.   
  
"Jake!" she called. "I don't see him."   
  
He's just beyond those bushes.> 

I demorphed, took the Dracon beam from its hiding place and aimed it at the woman. She looked some more before finally turning my way.   
  
"There's no pit here..."   
  
I smiled. "So I lied. Not that it'll matter to you."   
  
"NOOO!" 

I pulled the trigger and a ray of light lanced forward, striking her in the chest and blowing through her back. A large hole appeared where her heart had once been and I could see through to the other side of her. She collapsed to the ground twitching as her life-force ebbed. My host's emotions were so strong that they came to the outside. I felt something running down my cheeks, when I wiped my face my hand came back wet. My host was crying. When her mother saw this she smiled weakly, closed her eyes, and journeyed to the other side.   
  
You killed my mother! Why?! WHY DAMMIT?!>   
  
So your father will know to take me seriously,> I told her.   
  
You are so DEAD! I swear when I'm free you'll be nothing more than a stain on the bottom of my shoe. And then it will be me laughing.>   
  
I highly doubt that human.> 


	9. Stacey

**Chapter 9**

Stacey> 

  


I wept in my mind. My mother was dead. Visser One had killed her using my hand to fire the Dracon beam. One way or another, I would avenge her death like Ketara had to avenge her father's. Visser One morphed and flew to the Hork-Bajir colony followed by David. I landed and demorphed then remorphed to Ketara.   
  
Wait here until I give the signal,> I said as I handed him the Dracon. It's set on stun. Do not miss unless you look forward to dying at an early age?>   
  
"I won't miss," David hissed.   
  
Visser One trotted into the clearing next to Darrax's tree. He jumped down and stood before me, glaring suspiciously.   
  
Greetings Darrax.>   
  
"Ketara. Why have you come here?" he asked.   
  
It is imperative that I speak to your mother, is she nearby?>   
  
"Follow me." He led me through the forest to where Toby was resting. We talked as we walked.   
  
I offer my deepest condolences, I know how you felt about Stacey.>   
  
"She was quite a person." Darrax lowered his head.   
  
Visser One stopped and took his hand in his. We will get her back somehow.>   
  
"I hope so. For Jake's sake."   
  
Were they that dejected by my tragic ordeal? I knew my dad too well, he wouldn't give up until he freed me from this living hell of a nightmare. But Darrax I wasn't sure about. I knew he loved me and would do anything to help me, but how long would he be able to hold himself together? Toby was in a tree harvesting some bark when I spotted her. 

I see her,> I said. I must take my leave now. Don't tear yourself apart over it, she'll be fine.>   
  
I trotted away and went over to Toby. She would be the first Hork-Bajir-Controller in a very long time. Toby towered a good foot or so above me. "Hello friend Ketara."   
  
Might I be permitted to speak with you privately?>   
  
"Certainly."   
  
She followed me through the forest to where David was waiting. She told me how sorry she was for what had happened to me and that Darrax hadn't been himself since he found out, especially when he made the choice to kill me. That was most painful for him to deal with. But he knew that I was alive somehow and that had given him some hope. We were at the spot now. I ordered David to shoot Toby. The beam struck her in the back and she collapsed. Visser One demorphed and David placed a Yeerk in the small opening that was her ear. She awoke and saluted me.   
  
"Return to the colony. Do not let them become aware of your presence within that host."   
  
"Understood Visser One," she said and bounded away.   
  
"Now what do we do?" David asked.   
  
"We go see how Jake is handling the bad news."   
  
We flew back to my house and perched in an oak tree in the yard. A police car had just arrived and two officers got out and knocked on the door. My dad answered. With the eagle's acute sense of hearing we could hear everything being said.   
  
"Are you Jake Berenson?" one of the officers asked.   
  
"I am. Is something wrong?"   
  
"I'm afraid so. We found your wife in the woods... she's dead. A large hole had been blown clean through her chest. As far as we could tell it wasn't a gunshot wound."   
  
In all my years of living, I never thought I would see my father break down like he did then. He fell to his knees crying. Jason and Nicole came to see what was going on. When they were told what had happened Nicole began to sob. Jason just stood quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. It tore at my soul to see them like this. I saw Dad look up in my direction. He had spotted us. He snatched the cop's gun out of the holster and aimed it at me.   
  
MOVE IT!> Visser One shouted.   
  
We launched out of the tree and began frantically flapping our wings to gain altitude. I don't know why I was doing it but I was helping Visser One get away, even though I would rather have died than be a Controller. Bullets whizzed by my head as he fired the gun repeatedly. When he was out of ammo he began to shout at us. 

"I'll kill you for this! You hear me?! I'll kill you!"   
  
I think he took it rather well, don't you?> Visser One said to me.   
  
I didn't reply. I was too stricken with grief and hatred to care anymore. I hoped deep down that they would kill me. Only in death would I then find peace. I was both physically and mentally exhausted from the past few days. Visser One said that a fatigued host was useless. An anti-morph collar was placed around my neck and the Yeerk slug slid out of my ear. Two Iguadon guards dragged me to a cell and locked the door. I banged furiously on the steel walls for a few minutes before finally curling up on the dirty mattress in the corner. All the emotions that I was unable reveal came out at once. I lay there and cried until my tear ducts ran dry. I had to get out of there somehow but when I tried to morph something small the collar around my neck began to tighten and choke me, I demorphed and the collar loosened. I had officially given up hope.   
  
I slept for an hour before David showed up with a McDonald's bag. "Hungry?"   
  
He gave me the bag and sat down in front of me. I stuffed my mouth full with cheese burger and fries and slurpped down the soda. When I was finished David made an attempt to have a conversation with me.   
  
"I didn't catch your name."   
  
"I didn't throw it," I sneered.   
  
"Aw can't we be friends?" he asked. "Tell me your name."   
  
"The name's Stacey and no we can't."   
  
"Hi Stacey I'm David."   
  
"Ah, the Rat-boy."   
  
"Don't call me that!"   
  
"What do you have against my father? What did he ever do to you?"   
  
"My parents were made Controllers and he didn't bother to help them because I was the one who had the morphing cube."   
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps they were outnumbered? Besides, the hosts were freed when the Yeerks surrendered."   
  
"They weren't outnumbered, they were scared. My life was ruined because they were afraid!"   
  
This guy was a complete lunatic! He was determined to get back at my dad for something he didn't do. I tried my best to stand up for him. "Maybe you were the one who was scared. When things wouldn't go your way you tried to dispose of what you believed to be the problem, when in fact the problem was you and your attitude towards those who were trying to help you fight back."   
  
David's face grew red with anger. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Before shutting the door he turned and looked at me. "You know, I'm really going to enjoy watching your little Animorph friends be destroyed. Visser One might even let me have the honor of infesting your dad and Rachel. I'll be the only free human on the planet."   
  
"Your a fool. You honestly think he's going let you remain uninfested once he takes control of everything else?" I asked. "To him you're just another Animorph. He promised he wouldn't hurt my mom if I offered no resistance and now she's dead! He won't keep his word."   
  
"You're his slave, he doesn't have to keep his promises to you."   
  
I sat there in silence. I was a slave. Nothing more than a pawn in this game of chess and Visser One was the dark knight trying to take down the other side's king which was my dad. It was days later when I finally saw Visser One, he was an Iguadon-Controller when he wasn't in my head. He entered my cell and peered down at me.   
  
"Had enough rest?" he hissed. "If so I will reinfest you."   
  
"Can I attend my mother's funeral before you do? Just so I can see her one last time."   
  
"Try to escape and I'll see that your Hork-Bajir friend is next to die."   
  
I lowered my head. "Understood."   
  
I couldn't believe myself. I was actually submitting to his control. Tom and Melissa came and took me to the cemetery where my mom was to be buried that day. They kept Dracon beams in their coat pockets, if I tried anything I would be stunned and taken to the ship to be infested again. I stood across from my family and friends at the grave site. They all stared at me as I placed a rose on her coffin. Darrax and Ketara were in their human morphs and stood in silence. I broke down as she was lowered into the ground. Tom and Melissa never showed any emotion because of their Yeerks. I started to walk over to my dad when Tom grabbed me by the shoulder.   
  
"You're not going anywhere," he said.   
  
I spun around. "How far do you think I can get as a human? You can morph and I can't. So I know you can easily catch me again."   
  
"Don't try anything stupid."   
  
I approached my father slowly. He had this distant look in his eyes and didn't notice me until I was standing right in front of him. He turned and started to walk away. "Dad wait! It's me!" I called.   
  
I ran up to him. His eyes were dangerous looking now. "Yeerk!"   
  
"Dad look at me," I held his face in my hands. "It's me. He's back on the ship waiting for me."   
  
He pulled me into a tight hug and began to cry. "Oh Stacey, I don't know what to do anymore. It was bad enough losing you, but now I've lost your mom." 

"I'm sorry Dad," I cried. "I should have done something. If I had Mom would still be alive."   
  
"Listen to me. You didn't do anything, Visser One is responsible for your mother's death, not you." 

I nodded. It was his fault. He was the one who raised the Dracon and it was he who pulled the trigger and killed her. Not me. I would never have harmed my mother in any way. He was the one responsible and would be the one to die.   
  
Dad leaned in close to my ear. "Where's the ship?"   
  
Before I could answer him Tom came and took me by the arm. "Let's go."   
  
"Leave her alone Yeerk or I swear I'll kill you."   
  
Tom laughed. "I presume you'll send Rachel to do your dirty work for you again?"   
  
"No. I plan on doing it myself," Dad told him.   
  
As Tom pulled me away I mouthed the word "mountains". Dad nodded to let me know he understood. I knew what he was up to, I just didn't how he was going to do it. All I knew was that it was going to be something unexpected and totally unpredictable. I was back in my cell waiting for Visser One to infest me once again. The memory of my mother's murder kept playing in my mind repeatedly. I wish it was me in her place, she didn't deserve that kind of fate, not from anyone. Visser One came and stood before me.   
  
"I believe you've had a long enough vacation," he said.   
  
He yanked me to my feet, but I wasn't going to be taken that easily again. I brought my foot up and kicked him in the jaw. It hurt me about as much as it hurt him but he lost his grip and I ran.   
  
"Grab her! Don't let her get away!"   
  
Hopefully all those Kung Fu lessons Cheyenne gave me would pay off. My opponents were nearly three times my size but I used that to my advantage. Tom ran at me. I grabbed him by the shoulders and placed my foot in his stomach as I rolled onto my back. He fell into the path of four Iguadons and they went tumbling to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. I kicked my legs and jumped to my feet and continued to run. I was almost to the entrance when my body exploded with horrendous pain.   
  
"AAARGH!" I collapsed to the floor screaming.   
  
"Did I fail to mention that my collars do more than prevent morphing?" Visser One said.   
  
He pressed a button on a panel strapped to his wrist and another wave of agony coursed through me. I couldn't take it any longer but I couldn't give in, I would rather have died while I was free than be part of his sick sadistic plot to rule the world. I began to morph. I knew what would happen when I did but it was better than just doing nothing. Black fur sprouted from my skin and sharp teeth grew inside my mouth. The collar tightened more and more as I continued to transform. I gasped as my air supply was cut off.   
  
"Hold her down," Visser One ordered.   
  
Tom and Melissa turned my head to the side and held me up next to the visser. He pressed the side of his head against mine and I could feel the slimy Yeerk touch the inside of my ear, but I didn't stop morphing. I was going to destroy him along with myself. I grew dizzy, my vision blurred and I blacked out. I opened my eyes some time later. I was still on the ship, Tom and Melissa were standing over me. Then I heard the voice once more.   
  
Nice try human,> said Visser One.   
  
I mentally hung my head. No,> I whispered silently. Not again. Leave me alone.>   
  
I'm afraid I can't do that. I enjoy torturing you too much to just let you get away.>   
  
You'll pay for everything you've done. I'll see to that.>   
  
And how exactly are you going to do that?>   
  
The ship suddenly vibrated as something outside exploded. Visser One ran to the bridge.   
  
"Visual!" he shouted at the computer.   
  
The giant screen in front of me snapped on. F-fifteens and stealth bombers flew overhead, dropping bombs and other explosives on or near the ship. I knew my dad and Tobias were piloting two of those planes, they were both retired Airforce pilots. My blood was boiling from Visser One's anger.   
  
"Shields up! How the hell did they find us?" he asked.   
  
I conjured up the conversation I had with my father at the funeral. Surprise!>   
  
You primate low-life bitch!>   
  
You're not mad are you? Think of this as payback for murdering my mother.>   
  
Do you honestly think those primitive machines are a match for this ship? HAH! I'll swat them down out of the sky like flies.> Then to the computer he yelled, "Open fire!" 


	10. Visser One

**Chapter 10**   


  


Visser One> 

  


The ship's Dracon cannons fired at the aircrafts. Many were able to dodge effortlessly out way, but a couple had been hit and exploded in the air. I laughed insanely as one by one the planes were shot down. Only four remained now. They fired their guns and missiles but the ship's shield held up.   
  
"Get us in the air!" I commanded.   
  
The Iguadon pilot lit the engines and the ship rose from the ground. The fighters gave chase as we flew from the site of the attack. Visser One fired the thrusters and the primitive craft were left behind. It seems my leniency towards the human girl nearly cost me greatly. I would not be so foolish next time.   
  
"Destination sir?" the pilot asked.   
  
"Yellowstone. Prepare the Yeerks for their new hosts. I want to capture every Hork-Bajir in that colony. We'll need them to rebuild the Yeerk pool. I won't bother with Taxxons this time, I have a better idea."   
  
A thousand Yeerks were prepped and ready to infest the unsuspecting Hork-Bajir. The human David and I morphed to eagle and circled the park.   
  
Estran Five-Seven-One, organize the Hork-Bajir into groups of ten and lead them to the ship one unit at a time,> I called to my lieutenant.   
  
We returned to the ship to await their arrival. Moments later I heard the sound of multiple heavy footsteps coming in my direction. Once they were in view I gave the order for my troops to surround them. The Hork-Bajir shrieked in surprise as Dracon beams were leveled at their heads.   
  
"Well done Estran. You just might get a promotion for this."   
  
"Thank you Visser. Shall I retrieve the next unit?"   
  
"As soon as we're finished with them. That way we will have reinforcements if any problems should arise."   
  
The Hork-Bajir were escorted two at a time into the ship and infested. Then the next unit was brought in and the next until all of them were under Yeerk control. Six hundred new hosts in one day, the council would indeed be pleased. My next project would take me to a lab for genetic engineering. I would create a race unlike anything the universe has ever seen using the morph I created out of Andalite and Hork-Bajir DNA. The scientists had to be enslaved, naturally. I morphed and some of the DNA was extracted to be cloned. Humans have come a long way in the world of technology thanks to the Andalites. Instead of taking years for the embryos to develop and mature I only had to wait a few hours. And by then I had two hundred new soldiers. I decided to call them Tyrants.   
  
I was content with my accomplishments, but I was far from being satisfied. I had an appointment to make with an old friend. An Andalite named Alloran. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**   


I stole an Andalite fighter from an airstrip and set the coordinates for the Andalite homeworld. The ships had been altered to where it only took hours intead of months or years to reach other galaxies. I morphed to Andalite as I neared the docking station. An Andalite warrior greeted me as I stepped out onto the platform.   
  
I must speak to War-Prince Alloran immediately,> I told him. Have him meet me here, it is of great importance.>   
  
The warrior galloped off to seek the great prince. I waited patiently on the bridge of my ship. Thirty minutes later he stepped on board.   
  
Ketara. I see you have returned,> he said.   
  
Only for a brief time I'm afraid.>   
  
I trust your efforts on Earth are going well?>   
  
If I had a mouth at that moment it would have been difficult for me not to smile. As I have predicted they would.>   
  
FWAAP!   
  
The flat of my tail blade struck the side of his head and he crumpled to the floor. This was too easy. I placed a Yeerk in his ear and waited for him to wake. His stalk eyes opened, then his main eyes and he slowly rose to his hooves.   
  
Altar Six-Nine-Four reporting.>   
  
Well, Altar you are the first Andalite-Controller in the universe, but be mindful of your host's strength, he is not to be underestimated. I should know.>   
  
Of course not.>   
  
Do you have access to morphing technology?> I asked.   
  
My host does, yes.>   
  
Bring me a morphing cube. Your actions shouldn't be queried since your host is a highly respected War-Prince. Now go and be quick about it, my time grows short.>   
  
He bowed and ran off to retrieve what I asked for. I demorphed to my human body and waited. He returned shortly with the device in his hand.   
  
"Very good. You will remain here to monitor the Andalites and their activities. Report to me if anything happens," I ordered. 

When will we take this planet?>   
  
"Soon. Very soon. Until then no one must know about what has just happened. It will make our advancement through the universe very difficult."   
  
Understood.>   
  
"Take these," I handed him a container filled with Yeerks. "If anyone starts to suspect foul play infest them and bring them to me immediately. I must return to Earth and continue with the invasion. We shall be victorious this time."   
  
Altar exited the ship and stood on the dock as I ascended into space enroute to Earth. I punched the hyperdrive and shot forward into the whiteness of Zero-space until the planet of blue and green came into sight. I turned on the stealth camouflage so as not to be detected by human radar systems. I set the fighter down in an abandoned army base and morphed to golden eagle. With the morphing cube clutched tightly in my talons I flew back to the science lab to check the progress on the Tyrants.   
  
"Everything is going accordingly sir," the head scientist said.   
  
"How many do we have now?"   
  
"Four hundred as of now. How many do want?"   
  
"That will be enough for the time being. I want a Yeerk in each one in case they take after their genetic counterparts."   
  
The Tyrants were enslaved. I wanted brutality along with power and strength and now I had it. But could they speak? And were they intelligent? I went up to the nearest one.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
"Antar Two-Nine-Eight."   
  
"How intelligent is your host?"   
  
"Almost as smart as an Andalite, maybe more."   
  
"Splendid," I said. "I want half of you to find the abandoned subway and begin rebuilding the Yeerk pool. Take a couple hundred Hork-Bajir with you and have guards posted around the perimeter. Arm yourselves with Dracon beams. If you see any animals destroy them at once, they might be Animorphs."   
  
Twenty large moving trucks were brought to the facility to transport the Hork-Bajir and Tyrants to the pool site. My most trusted generals would be in charge of the operation.   
  
"Call Melissa Chapman and Tom Berenson." Moments later they came into the room. "The two of you will oversee the construction of the pool. I want them working every minute until completion. You know what to do if you see anything unusual."   
  
"Yes sir!" they said. 

"I must report our progress to the council."   
  
I was on the ship, about to begin my transmission when an Andalite face flashed onto the screen. It was Altar.   
  
"I trust this is important?" 

You shall be delighted to hear that I have come by four more Andalite hosts. Two of which are young warriors. And the other two are princes.>   
  
"I am. And soon the council will be too. They became suspicious?" I questioned.   
  
The two princes did. But I had to infest the warriors because their recklessness resulted in the Yeerks being revealed to them.>   
  
"Any other witnesses?"   
  
We were alone. One of the young warriors is the brother of War-Princess Ketara. The other is her shorm.>   
  
"Assign them to Earth, I will send you the coordinates to where they need to be. You are doing quite well Altar, if I make it to the council I will see to it that you are amptly rewarded."   
  
You are most generous Visser.>   
  
I terminated the transmission with Altar and contacted the Council of Thirteen. I relayed every piece of information I had about the progression of the invasion and of my new creations.   
  
"What of the Animorphs?" one of them asked.   
  
I squared my shoulders. "They still pose as a threat to our plans. However, with the substantially large amount of hosts I have obtained recently we should have no problems."   
  
"And this human... David. He helped you achieve all this?"   
  
"The most of it. With your permission I would like to grant vissership to him. He has proven to be quite a valuable asset."   
  
"Very well. On behalf of the Council of Thirteen I give him the rank of Visser Four. Continue in your plans and inform us of any changes." 


	12. David

**Chapter 12**   


  


David> 

  


I was in my chamber reading some books when Visser One came in.   
  
"The council was impressed with you. So impressed they named you Visser Four," she said.   
  
"I can live with that. You still planning to rebuild the pool?" I asked.   
  
"It'll only be used to infest new hosts. Once I have done that it will be destroyed since there won't be any need for regeneration."   
  
"You should fan out over the country in order to cover more ground and speed things up. There's a prison in Virginia you can use to lock up hosts. Have your men dig a small pool there."   
  
"Not a bad idea. You have a twisted mind David. Assign one hundred Hork-Bajir, Tyrants, and Iguadons to the area."   
  
One of the Iguadon soldiers stepped through the door. "Visser, the Andalites have arrived."   
  
"Visser Four here has your new assignment, he will tell you all the details. Take two of our Andalite friends with you."   
  
We were flown to Virginia where the old state penitentiary was. I sent the two Andalites to a nearby construction site to get some shovels and jackhammers to dig the pool area with. I checked the controls for the cell doors to see if they were still functional. They were. The Iguadons were using the equipment to cut through the concrete floor in a room called "The Sugar Shack" while the rest of the crew used their blades. I stared in awe at all the graffiti on the walls. From what I heard this place was haunted by the lost souls of tortured prisoners. I didn't care though. I lived as a rat until recently, a few ghosts were nothing compared to that kind of horror.   
  
Six hours later the pit was finished and ready to be filled. Visser One sent us back to the Yeerk homeworld to retrieve eighty more shipment tanks before we started on our project. They were all dumped into the pool. Now all we needed were some humans to infest. I decided to start with the police and armed forces. My crew was armed with Dracon beams and ordered to barge into a nearby police station and capture all of the officers present. They then would be brought back to the prison and enslaved. I stood watch over the entire operation as their heads were forced below the surface of the sludge. They would struggle and cry out for someone to help them, but eventually they would stand up and calmly walk away as if everything was normal. But it wasn't. The Yeerks have returned and are rapidly spreading throughout the universe enslaving anyone in their path. After the police were taken I went on to the armed forces. Visser One wanted humans of important stature, so I captured the state governor and city mayor. That was enough for now. I left about twenty Tyrants to guard the pool then went to report to the visser.   
  
"Astounding!" she cheered. "There may be a promotion for you in the future. Two full ranks if you bring me the Animorphs."   
  
"Consider it done." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stacey> 

  
  


It was the next day, I lay on my filthy mattress in my cell awaiting my nightmarish fate to come through the door. I felt lost. Weak. I didn't know what to do. David wouldn't listen to me when I tried to reason with him. He didn't care about anything or anyone but himself and what he wanted. Now I understood why my dad did what he had done to him. He was dangerous and the only way to stop him was to put him out of commission... permanently. I stared at the wall, wishing I could burn a hole through it like Superman, but even I knew that wasn't possible no matter how hard I wished. My cell door swung open suddenly. 

Here we go again, I thought grimly to myself. 

But to my surprise it wasn't Visser One coming to assume his place in my brain. Someone was shoved into the room and fell to the floor next to me. I rolled over to see who it was and found myself staring straight at Rachel. 

"Rachel!" I shrieked. 

"Stacey?" 

I jumped up and hugged her tightly. I was glad to see a friendly face. Of course, Rachel's face wasn't exactly friendly looking at the moment. I could see the vein in her forehead throbbing from the rage and anger she was feeling right then. But when she saw me she relaxed. A little. 

"Are you okay?" she asked. "What's going on?" 

"It's getting worse. They've infiltrated the Andalite planet and enslaved all of the Hork-Bajir." 

"What were those Andalite-looking things?" 

"A little science experiment he calls Tyrants," I looked at her. "How is everyone?" 

"Still trying to come up with a plan to save you." 

"What about Darrax?" 

"He's hanging in there... barely. I knew I should have killed that creep when I had the chance!" 

"David? He brought you here?" 

She nodded. I had to think of something or she would suffer the same way I was. I told her everything that was happening, even about Ketara's best friend and Alloran's son. I told her about the two pools being constructed and of the humans that were already under Yeerk control. 

"Alloran is a Controller again?!" 

"And David has been named Visser Four by the Council of Thirteen." 

"Oh great. As if his ego wasn't big enough to begin with. We've got to get out of here somehow." 

"This is really going to hurt," I sighed and began to morph to Tyrant form. 

The collar began to tighten as the changes took place. I could barely breathe when I finally stopped. I raised my bladed arm and brought it down on the collar around Rachel's neck then collapsed. Rachel held my deformed body in her arms. 

"Stacey wake up! Morph out!" she pleaded. 

"Get... out of here," I gasped. 

"I'm not leaving without you!" 

I changed back and sat up slowly. "It's up to you to warn people or history is going to repeat itself. All of you must work together to prevent this from continuing. Go! I'll be fine. I'm too valuable to Visser One for him to do anything to me, now go!" 

"You're a lot braver than I was at your age. Hang in there." She morphed to cockroach and squeezed under the door. We will get you out of this. I promise.> 

"I hope so," I whispered silently. 

The door opened again and David stood before me. "Okay Rachel, time to-" he looked around the room frantically then he focused his gaze on me. "Where is she?" 

I smiled in spite of myself. He stomped over and snatched me up by the hair and punched me square in the face. I fell back to the floor and he kicked me hard in the stomach. The air escaped me in one big huff. I moaned and clutched my abdomen. 

"Bitch." 

I wiped blood away from my lower lip and took a deep breath. I was raving mad now. Nobody was going to treat me like that, I didn't give a damn who they thought they were. I rose to my feet and targeted the area in his lower back. 

"Bastard." Before he could turn around to face me I charged and buried my shoulder deep into my target. We tumbled out into the hallway. I pinned him underneath me and drew back my fist. "Let's see how you like it!" 

I punched him again and again. He shoved me onto my back and stood up. We were now at a stand-off. We were about to lay into each other once more when a thunderous voice erupted throughout the corridor. 

"What is going on here?!" Visser One shouted. 

"She helped Rachel escape, so I'm teaching her a lesson in respect." 

Visser One whipped his tail around and struck the side of my head. I fell to the floor. I could feel my face begin to swell already. 

"I think she just learned," Visser One snickered. 

So this is what my life has come to? Why did this have to happen to me? I never did anything to hurt anyone, so why was I suffering like this? I slowly rose to my feet and glared coldly at the visser, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes. 

"Just kill me now dammit! I would rather die than contribute to the domination of the universe!" 

"I would, but I need you too much to just end your pathetic existence. Escort Miss Berenson back to her cell. I will deal with her later." 

David grabbed my arm and twisted it around behind my back. I struggled as he shoved me down the hall and into my cell. I turned and glared at him. 

"Why are you doing this? Can't you see that he's using you? As soon as he gets what he wants he'll put a Yeerk in your head." 

"You expect me to just take your word for it? Why would he make me a visser if he was going to enslave me anyway? As far as I'm concerned, you're just like your father, willing to anything to save yourself." 

He turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees. How was I going to get out of this? If I couldn't get David on my side then there was no hope left for me.   



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

David> 

  
  


I stood outside Stacey's cell for a moment. Is it possible she was telling the truth, would Visser One infest me once he achieved world domination? I shook the thought from my mind, of course she was lying, she was Jake's daughter. The apple never falls far from the tree. I headed back to my quarters but as I approached the visser's chamber something told me I should at least investigate her assumptions. 

"I must be crazy," I groaned. 

I began morphing to cockroach. My skin turned brown and glossy as the exoskeleton formed. 

POP! POP! Two segmented legs exploded from my waist. 

There was a sick sloshing sound as my insides liquified and became nothing but a loose bag of guts. The floor rushed up to hit me as I shrank. The antennae appeared and the change was complete. I squeezed myself through the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor and crawled into the visser's room. He was there with one of his troops discussing the progress of the invasion. 

"Things are moving much faster than I expected," Visser One said, "within less than a year this world will be ours and then no one will stop us from taking the rest of the universe. We've already infiltrated the Andalite planet, it's only a matter of time before they are under complete Yeerk control." 

"What about the human boy? You said he would remain free." 

"David? Hah! I have no intention doing such a thing. I will have him infested before too long, right now he is to use at my discretion." 

That son of a bitch! I had heard enough. 

I went back to my room and demorphed. "That bitch was telling the truth! I can't believe this!" 

I was really pissed off now. I couldn't go to her and say she was right, Visser One would know I was spying on him the moment he touched her brain. I had to wait for the right time to strike. Visser One would die, I was going to see to that. 

That night my mind was plagued with nightmares from the events that have happened recently. I heard Stacey's voice in my dream. 

To him you're just another Animorph. 

I was an Animorph, and the Animorphs are Visser One's arch enemies, which meant that I was his enemy. The more I thought about it the more I realized I had been wrong the entire time. It wasn't really Jake's fault my parents were taken from me, they did all they could to save them, I just wasn't willing to admit it until now. But I still had it out for them trapping me as a rat. I guess I could forgive them for that. The next vision was the most disturbing. It was of Stacey's mom being murdered. I stared in horror as her body twitched with death spasms and blood pooled all around her from the massive hole blown through her chest. At that point I felt a pang of guilt. What had I done? That poor girl's mother was dead and I helped to do it by not doing anything to stop it, and it was all because I was blinded by the need for revenge. I decided then and there that I was no longer a part of this invasion, I was now part of the resistance. 

_YOU DARE DEFY ME?!_ a loud voice erupted in my mind. It was Crayak. _I GAVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE TO GET REVENGE ON JAKE AND YOU TURN SOFT!_

"I was wrong! I don't want revenge anymore, I want to fight." 

_THEN YOU SHALL LIVE THE REMAINDER OF YOUR LIFE AS A RAT, ALONE AND SCARED._

**I won't let you do that Crayak**, another voice said. 

_ELLIMIST!_ Crayak hissed. I could tell by his tone that these two were rivals. _WE MADE AN AGREEMENT: I WOULD GIVE HIM BACK HIS MORPHING POWER IF HE HELPED WITH THE INVASION_. 

**Obviously there's been a change in plans. And heart. He will remain here with his powers fully functional.**

_VERY WELL, BUT THIS IS FAR FROM OVER._

I heard no more from Crayak after that. But who or what was this Ellimist? A blue light illuminated the room and a blue humanoid creature appeared in front of me. 

"Obi-Wan?" 

"I am the Ellimist," he said. "I have been watching you David, and I must say that I am most disappointed in you. A person with your potential shouldn't be fighting for slavery, you should be fighting for freedom." 

"I know. I realize that now," I told him. "What exactly are you anyway, you're not human, that much I know." 

"I am an Ellimist. An all-powerful being with the ability to alter space and time and destroy entire planets." 

"If you're all-powerful then why did you let Stacey's mom die? Why didn't you help her?" 

"We do not interfere, we only assist in the lives of others." 

"That's bullshit! You mean to tell me you have all this power and you just sit on your ass and do nothing?!" 

"I am willing, however, to let you keep your powers and live as a human. But on one condition; you help Stacey escape and fight alongside the Animorphs to free the planet from the Yeerks." 

I thought for a moment. After all I did I wasn't so sure they would let me join them without proving they could trust me again. "Okay. But I have to wait for the right opportunity." 

The Ellimist nodded. "Remember: you have a task to complete now. I expect you to succeed." 

With those last words he vaporized and disappeared. I had a duty to protect the human race from a fate worse than death, and it would begin by freeing one person. A person I had begun to develop feelings for. I would gain Visser One's trust before I made my move, that way he wouldn't suspect me so quickly. I just hoped I would make it out of this alive.   



	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Visser One> 

  


Weeks passed and the pool in the subway was nearly finished. I stood on a platform overloo-king the area and smiled. After all this time and so many failed attempts, things were finally starting to go my way. 

You think you've won? You will never take this planet, not as long as the Animorphs are fighting for freedom,> my host said. 

Always the confident one aren't you? My army outnumbers your friends a thousand to one, they will never stop me. In order to kill the Yeerks now the host must die and I doubt very seriously that your friends want to be responsible for millions of human casualties.> 

They'll do what they have to. You underestimated my dad once before.> 

A mistake I will not make again.> 

I had been foolish in the past and that had cost me greatly. I would not underestimate my opponents again. This world would be mine. At all costs. I was immortal and nobody could stop me. I knew Jake wouldn't kill his own daughter, he would try everything in his power to free her from my possession. But Rachel on the other hand wouldn't hesitate to rip my head off if it meant that I would be destroyed, even though she would be killing her own flesh and blood. But I knew Jake all too well, he'd jump in front of a Dracon beam to save his daughter. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his loved ones, that I would use to my advantage and bring forth the destruction of the Animorphs and Earth. This time I was sure to win. Look out world, the Yeerks have returned...   



End file.
